Candracar's Reward
by Mme.Lolabelle
Summary: Lust, love, illegitimate children, drama and hate. The King of Metamoor's coming to triggers a series of events which will end in heartache for two lovers. This is the reward Candracar gives to her most faithful. Pain. WillxPhobos.
1. Chapter 1

**To make up for a slightly disappointing 'Pain of the Heart' update, I wrote this. There may be some OC-ness, but hopefully not too much. I decided to divide this into two separate chapters, because if I didn't it would simply have been too long.**

**WARNINGS: Any diehard Endarno fans might want to turn away, or at least read with a very open mind. Also there's a little one-sided femmslash in there two, not much, but it's definitely there.**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H (bet that came as shock, eh?)**

…

Will's heart beat quickened at Yan Lin's words. Something stirred inside her, like a hibernating animal that is just opening it's eyes after smelling the first hints of spring. "He's coming here?" She asked, her throat dry.

"Yes, Oracle himself invited him. Phobos has become quite a favourite of his, despite past, uh, _indiscretions_," Yan Lin replied. Butterflies erupted in her stomach. Will prayed to any god or goddess that was listening that Yan Lin would not be able to read her feelings, then quickly changed that to that no one would be able to read her feelings. The idea of Phobos coming to her home, after not seeing him for three years was, incomprehensible, to say the least. "He's made a good king, much to everyone's surprise," Will answered evenly as she and the elder walked down one of Candracar's sunlit walkways. "Who would have thought it?" Yan Lin answered with a smile. Yan Lin had been one of the people who had sided with Oracle when Elyon the previous ruler of Meridian had died in childbirth at the age of nineteen. The child, a boy, had died a few days after his mother. Will had attended the funeral with her fellow guardians, mourning the loss of the girl-queen along with all of Metamoor. Tears had fallen down Will's cheeks, warm and salty, mourning the loss of one of her five sisters. She had tasted the fear among the people. They were afraid, for a rumour had been flying around that the Queen's brother, Phobos would take the throne.

The gossips had been right. Three months after Elyon's death, the brother who had tried on several occasions to kill her had taken the throne, with Oracle's approval. Candracar's king had no real choice in the matter. No law, in Metamoor or Candracar prevented him, in fact, a Metamoorian law that 'only members of the royal family can ascend to the throne, first girls, then if they were childless, their brothers and their children' worked in Phobos favour. The only security measure Candracar could put in place was that for the first three years of his reign, a regency council could be set up in Meridian, who would mentor Phobos behaviour and all the laws passed and step in if he showed any signs of corruption.

Will had attended his coronation as a matter of duty. She had been the only guardian in attendance, Taranee had been genuinely ill with appendicitis, Hay Lin and Irma came up with excuses at the last minute. Cornelia was the only one who out of undying loyalty to Elyon, refused to go point blank. So Will went to what Hay Lin, Irma and Cornelia labelled 'The Dragon's Lair' alone. Only Taranee, in her immense love for her best friend said that it was most likely to be fun and warned Will not to drink too much.

On the actual day, Phobos had looked magnificent. Still young and only a few weeks out of prison. His face had changed in the Tower of Mists, not aged, but matured. It had gained a knowing quality which had previously been arrogance. In long flowing blue robes and the crown of light on his forehead, Will's heart had skipped several beats. His blue eyes pierced the entire room. Many who attended feared him at the very least. But Phobos' fabled talent of seducing people won out in the end, and he even managed to entice a few cries of "Long live the King!" from the assembled crowd. Will had kept her mouth firmly shut. Decorum, distrust and slight awe stopped her from doing anything other than giving the new king his expected round of applause.

Celebrations had naturally followed, whether or not people wanted to celebrate Phobos' rise to power. Will was a young woman, and like any young woman she was expected to look beautiful, flirt and have a good time in general. It wasn't difficult, although he had only had a few weeks to prepare, Phobos had done his lavish nature justice. Jugglers, jesters, fire breathers, snake charmers, actors, dancers and every other kind of entertainer had set up camp in and around the palace. Music was played through the palace and all of the city of Meridian, the entire city going into party mode as fickle peasants will always do when someone good or evil throws a large celebration with ungodly amounts of wine involved. Doing the best to shrug off any forebodings, Will had dressed in a lilac robe which was tight and low cut enough to raise a few eyebrows from any Elders who had attended. Silver adorned her ears, arms, waist and hair. With as much intensity as she could muster, she threw herself into the fray of jovial men and women.

Phobos himself was restrained and seemed to watch the celebrations he had put in place rather than enjoy them and for the most part either chatted or stood silently watching others, while sipping whatever alcohol a servant had poured into his goblet. It wasn't until the third day of the seemingly never ending party that Will had taken a break from dancing and began admiring some of the pieces of artwork that had been hung around the main hall. She was looking at a landscape of what appeared to be a temple. The structure had been painted in a blurred fashion, the only part of the picture that had any true detail were the many vines of ivy that were winding up the temples walls and starting to break cracks in it's structure. Dozens of shades of green had been painted on, making the vines look real enough to touch. Hundreds of leaves had been added too, with deliberate care. After many talks from Hay Lin, who had started attending an art college, Will could appreciate how long it must have taken and how much effort went into it

Above the resounding din a voice had spoken, "What do you think of it?" Will had turned slowly, not sure who was behind her but thinking that they wouldn't like it if she greeted them with her mouth hanging open. Phobos had stood behind her. She had been small as a child, but had grown over the years to a respectable height, but even so Phobos was at least a head taller than her. Phobos gave a bow as she turned to look at him, "Forgive me if interrupted you." Will couldn't tell if he was genuinely apologizing for intruding upon her train of thought, or if he was mocking her because she had so obviously drifted off into a daydream. Although she guessed it was probably the former, Will decided to let it slide and treat it as an apology. She dropped a low curtsy which she wasn't sure Phobos deserved and smiled, "Not at all, I was merely looking at the impressive pieces you have." _There you go, a compliment, now leave me alone_, she thought inwardly. He made her feel awkward, it was hard, having to elevate a man to whom she had previously owed no respect or courtesy to the level of a King. Plus, like every other girl in the room, Will had to admit to herself that he was good looking, a fact she had never been aware of when she had been fighting him. A few seconds after Will remembered that she had been asked a question, so she stammered out something about it being a very thought provoking painting. Phobos however, rarely one to comply with anyone's wishes apart from his own, whether those wishes were voiced aloud or not, proceeded to ask her to elaborate. Deciding that if Phobos wanted a battle of wits, she'd give him one, Will answered, "It makes me think of politics. How if one man decides to seize power for himself he can, by using bribes, threats, blackmail and murder, so he eventually comes to power and the government becomes corrupt." Phobos pondered this, "Then," he answered, "it could be taken that the artist is trying to insult someone, such a person who tried to seize power."

"Most likely," Will replied, a smile appearing on her face and silently cheering on the artist, who had been brave enough to insult Phobos. "Who was the artist?" It was Phobos turn to smirk,

"Elias Van Dal," he told her. Will paled slightly, remembering her meeting with the painter, who Phobos had imprisoned in his own work of art. Calling on several years of practice at witty banter Will ignored that comment, which was most likely to intimidate her and forced out a small laugh and said, " What is the life expectancy for one of your court painters, my lord? Better or worse than that, of say, a guardian?"

"Considerably worse, I think the longest running painter lasted about two years."

"I think I'll stick to being a guardian then." Phobos grinned,

"It would be wise." There was a glint in Phobos eye as he said it, which scared Will, but at the same time excited her, sending shivers up her spine. Making her excuses as fast as she could, Will made a hasty retreat from the King, but for the rest of celebrations she could almost always feel his eyes on her, and was left to debate with herself whether that was a good or bad thing and to silence the voices in her mind that wanted more from Phobos than stares.

After the three years of regency which passed without event (a fact that Will could attest to, since she had made frequent visits to Metamoor on behalf of Oracle), Phobos came into his own. There were a few complaints about high taxes and occasionally there was a suspicious murder, but all in all he did well and with his quick wit and admirable wisdom and cleverness, he had managed to slowly work his way into Oracle's good graces in the years since. An unsurprising fact as he had once told Will that the easiest way to get what you wanted was to please the person who could give it to you. If he had said it to her in previous years she would have taken it as treason, but it wasn't. So much had changed in the fifteen years since Will first became a guardian. Politics reigned more than it ever did, and Phobos words rang true. Political marriages, alliances and feuds were the norm. Will's own marriage had been decided by Oracle when she was twenty five. There were literally hordes of princes, kings, lords, counts , barons and other noblemen who wanted the Keeper's hand. But the fear of Candracar losing it's best warrior and Heart weighed on Oracle's mind. In the end, Oracle married her off to his friend, ally and member of Candracar's council, Endarno. Ever the dutiful guardian, Will had obeyed Oracle.

Walking on her own now, towards the gardens, Will reflected on her decision. No love existed between Endarno and herself, at least on her side of things. Mutual respect and admiration, bonds of loyalty and a devotion to Candracar. But love? Never. She could live with Endarno until she died, she could laugh with him, talk with him, sleep with him, but not love him. That simple truth was enough to make Will hate herself. Endarno was a loyal, intelligent, rich, good-looking man. He deserved someone who could love him, not someone who dreamed he was someone else when he touched her. Whether or not Endarno loved her was a mystery to Will, and she prayed that it would always remain that way, or that she would find out that his feelings where the same as hers, nonexistent.

As she walked outside, Will saw him with their daughter, Persephone. The three year old girl had fiery red hair that just about reached her shoulders. She was slightly rounded with a pretty smile and shining blue eyes. Everyone claimed it was a gift from the gods, that Will had conceived a child so quickly and predicted that she and Endarno would have more children. But there had only ever been Persephone. Persephone and Endarno seemed to be playing tag. Will simply stood and watched. Persephone's giggles and Endarno's deep laugh washing over her like waves. After a few minutes she called, "Who's winning?"

"Me!" Persephone called, sheer joy seeping out if her voice.

"Yes," Endarno agreed, "I'm being soundly beaten." Will laughed as susceptible as anyone to the heart warming sight. "Mama, will you play?" Persephone asked. Will shook her head,

"No, I've been on my feet all day, you'll have to remind me to make it up to you." It was half a lie, it was her mind, not her body that was tired. Endarno walked over to her when Persephone stopped chasing him and decided that her prey would instead be a butterfly that had flown into the garden.

"Have you heard?" he asked.

"About?"

"Phobos' visit to Candracar."

"Yes, Yan Lin told me as I was coming here. Everyone seems excited." Endarno nodded,

"At best it's a chance for a reformed man to thank Oracle in person for all his kindness."

"And at worst it's a chance to bring out the alcohol?" Will finished for him with a laugh.

"Exactly, well, at least we know Phobos can bring some good in the world." His hatred of Phobos ran deep, how much deeper would it run if Endarno knew the secrets Will kept in her heart under lock and key?

In an effort to lighten the mood, Will said, "Taranee arrived a few hours ago."

"How is she after her divorce?" Like Will, Taranee's marriage had been decided by Candracar. It was to a Lord from the west of Infinity. Everyone had had their own doubts about the match, not least Taranee herself. They were all proved right. It had lasted a total of two years before Taranee had screamed to her husband that he could burn in hell, and after turning her wedding dress and everything else her husband had given her to ashes, she left with the signed divorce papers in hand with reasons for divorce marked 'he's a piece of cheating, lying scum,' not bothering at all to consult Candracar. "She's the most cheerful I've seen her in years," Will answered. Endarno shook his head,

"We all knew it wouldn't last."

"I'm surprised Taranee didn't actually kill someone, she has a frightful temper."

"And very little regard for Candracar," Endarno added. Divorce, another difficult subject. Endarno didn't know, but hidden deep in one of Will's old robes were divorce papers that had her signature on it. She had just never had the courage to present them to him. She kept coming with reasons to avoid it, '_it's not the right time'_ or _'maybe I'll grow to love him' _or the worst of the lot '_think of Persephone, he's her father'_. the last was the worst of all, since it was such a blatant lie that Will wondered how all of Candracar didn't know that Endarno hadn't fathered her child.

Fear also crippled her. Endarno had never so much as play-slapped her. But his temper- Will shuddered. She had seen him, sentencing men to long periods in the Tower of Mists, while wives and children looked on. He was ruthless in his carrying out of Candracar's law. Which like every world, country, religion and cult, forbade adultery and unfaithfulness. What would Oracle do? Sheer fear lived in her, day in day out, that the men she laughed and talked with would one day turn against her.

….

A blur of servants greeted Phobos every morning. All of them had some problem about the upcoming trip to Candracar which needed his attention. After a week of this he yelled that all of them could think for themselves, so they had best start doing it or they could look for new jobs. He had never been a patient man, nor an understanding one. Phobos was a planner and above all a realist. He knew going to Candracar would win him favour with Oracle and it would give him an opportunity to win the hearts of those who still wanted him in prison. All he had to do was show great humility, drop a few compliments, tell every father that his son was handsome and would make a fine priest/warrior/councillor and tell every mother that her daughter would without a doubt be a beauty when she reached womanhood. Easy.

How easy Phobos could fool others, yet it was not so with himself. He had to admit, part of the reason he was going to Candracar was to see her, Will. He had heard that she had married Endarno on Oracle's orders. He hated Endarno as he was sure Endarno hated him. Even without love coming into it, Phobos was jealous by nature. Who could not help envy a man with such a wife as her? Beautiful, intelligent, brave, powerful and kind, Will could have been the daughter of a god.

Phobos couldn't help but remember the first time he made love to her, a year after he became king. She was on one of her regular visits to Meridian. He had come across her at the springs. A place were hot water came up from the earth, forming several pools. It was a place were he went regularly. She had met him, wrapped in a towel and he hadn't been able to take his eyes away from her. Over the previous year, they had fallen into the habit of trying to outwit the other at every turn, both always looking for the smartest remark, one that the other would be unable to reply to. Months ago Phobos had come to the conclusion that he desired her and he had simultaneously decided that he would resist acting on his lust by insulting/annoying the hell out of the guardian at every possible opportunity.

In accordance with the games they always played when their paths crossed, Will laughed, "Am I the only thing worth looking at here?"

"You have too high an opinion of your looks, there's simply no one else around to look at."

"You accuse me of having a high opinion of myself?" Will replied in amazement. Phobos caught the slight mocking tone. It never mattered how much he intimidated her, she'd never shown him anything other than indifference. For a year she had regularly smirked at him, listened to whatever cutting remark Phobos had said to her, then sent her own back to him. It irritated the king, who was accustomed to people fearing him. "You think to insult me in my own kingdom?" he replied, his voice getting gradually lower. Will raised her eyebrow,

"You think to scare me?'' If that was not a deliberate jibe, Phobos didn't know what was.

"Perhaps, you should learn to mind your tongue," he suggested. Will shrugged, her very aura weighed down with mocking, "Of course, I'd be happy to act upon any recommendations the King of Metamoor can give me… as soon as he learns to mind his temper." No matter how many times he recalled the scene, Phobos could never figure out if he had meant to strike her or kiss her. After raising his hand he found himself pulling her towards him and pressing his mouth on hers. He felt the guardians shock, but she dispelled it almost immediately and deepened the kiss. Moving her hands, Will had entwined her fingers in his hair. That had been his undoing. If she had pushed him away, nothing would ever have come of it. But when she had wrapped her arms around him the towel she wore fell. The feeling of her skin against his and the sight of her filled him with an immeasurable amount of lust and disposed of any instincts that told him that having sex with a representative from Candracar (and a guardian no less) was a bad idea.

Every time Will had touched him, every time she moaned or said his name, something awakened inside Phobos, something akin to a tidal wave of desire. There was lightening between them. A warm, strong bolt of electricity that ran through them both, becoming stronger with every gasp of pleasure. The very air they breathed was heavy with lust.

Afterwards she had smirked at him, "What would people say if they new their king gave in so easily?"

"I was under the impression you gave into me," Phobos answered. That was the moment, the moment he realized that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, that was when he fell. Hard. It hit him then that this was the girl who had defeated him, mocked him. Now she was the woman who cast a powerful spell, one of love over him. At that moment, his rational nature went into a brief coma and gave birth to a romantic, making part of Phobos wondered if this was he had waited for in the seven years since they met. It only took Phobos a few minutes to tell himself the he was being over dramatic, but it was true none the less. From then on, every time Will smiled, every time she flicked her hair over her shoulders served to send the King of Metamoor in a haze of love and desire.

Endarno had not simply taken a beautiful woman as his wife, it was more than that, he had taken the woman Phobos loved. As the news of their marriage reached him Phobos had been planning to appeal to Oracle for her hand. Will had left Meridian only weeks before, her scent had barely left the guest rooms when the messenger arrived. In startling evidence to his own cold heartedness, Phobos sent gifts to Candracar, to the 'happy couple', not daring to send so much as a note to Will.

In the three years since, he constantly asked himself, 'does she love him'? He prayed that the answer was no. His dreams were always the same, that she would abandon Endarno and come to Meridian, with or without Oracle's consent. It was selfish of him, as his dreams always were. Will had a daughter now, could he expect her to abandon her own child? No. He could want her to. But, as powerful as he was he couldn't make someone materialize out of thin air.

Phobos dreams had changed since the visit to Candracar had been decided. They were full of him walking in the gardens of Candracar and her running out to be with him then sneaking of to some secluded corner to be with each other, like two servants, afraid that their master would catch him. Then he'd catch himself, the realist in him taking over, she had her own duties to attend to, as did he. Besides, who knew if she still loved him?

That was how King Phobos set out for Candracar, his mind full of schemes for currying favour and half formed dreams that he told himself could never be. It was the first time in his life that he had never gone after something he wanted, and he could barely stand it.

….

"You are in serious trouble," Taranee told Will when they met to talk the night before Phobos arrived. They were sitting opposite each other, hot cups of mulled wine in their hands. Taranee was the only person she could talk to, the only person who knew everything about the entire situation. "Thanks, Tara, I actually didn't know that," Will said.

"Sorry. Are you going to tell them?"

"Who?"

"Phobos and Endarno." Taranee was pushing for an answer. She was pushing Will to do something. Taranee had the ability to read every thought Will formed, yet she always waited until Will voiced them.

As she'd done a million times before, Will wished she had Taranee's courage to simply up and leave. Will was too soft hearted , too dutiful to do it. " I don't know, the thought of telling Endarno, he-he loves Persephone." This was entirely Will's fault, she knew that. She should have told Endarno on their first night together, but she didn't, Will couldn't bare the thought of Endarno hating her, or her child.

"And Phobos?" Taranee asked.

"You can read my mind, do you really need me to tell you?"

"It's not the fact that you're telling me, it's that you're admitting it out loud." Will couldn't say it out loud. She'd never told anyone, ever. No one knew just how deceptive the red haired guardian truly was. It angered Will. She deserved to be hated for what she'd done for her selfish desires. "I can't."

"You can, you just don't want to." Will felt a rush of anger towards Taranee. It had been easy for Taranee, she had no children, there had been nothing to tie her to her husband, nothing. But Will felt as if she was chained to Endarno by iron shackles. Taranee hadn't had to live a lie for three years straight. Taranee hadn't prayed to any number of gods and goddesses for help. Anger forced her to say the words Taranee wanted her to say, "Fine! I want Phobos to know Persephone is his! Yes, I love him, when I'm with Endarno, I wish I was with him. And I wish I'd told Oracle to get lost and gone to Metamoor instead of marrying Endarno, are you happy?" Taranee looked at her friend and sensed her anger, reaching out, Taranee grabbed her hand. "Will, it's not what you think," she said softly, "I'm not trying to make you follow in my footsteps. I'm trying to make you see that you have to live your life. You are wasting away, look, you have lines under your eyes, you've lost weight, when you were going back and forth from Metamoor you always smiled."

Will didn't want to consider the truth of Taranee's words when she returned to her own rooms. If she did, her thoughts would soon go to Phobos and the time they'd spent together. She wouldn't think of his flaws, of how cruel he could be, how they could fire harsh words at each other, how unforgiving he could be. His mocking smile and quick temper wouldn't enter her mind. Thoughts of his handsome face, his laughter and his gentleness would fill her. If she had these thoughts when she saw him it would be her undoing. Endarno was all of those things, but Phobos was something more. As always, when she and Endarno made love that night, she thought of Phobos. Afterwards, as she had every other time, she hated herself for it.

Every noble was assembled in the main council hall, waiting for Phobos. Will and Taranee were the only guardians in attendance. Cornelia never forgave Candracar for placing Phobos in power. Hay Lin was pregnant and nearing her due date and Irma refused to be moved from her side. Will sat beside Endarno with Persephone beside her. The higher your rank the lower down you sat. So according to that rule, she and her family were at the lowest group of seats. Her clothes had been chosen carefully. A red robe with a white under robe. The red one had very little embroidery on it, some birds and a few flowers, all done in black. The jewellery she wore as always, was silver. Her attire was chosen for impact, with the red robe with the black flowers and birds she would be clearly distinguishable from the council members, who wore faded green. As the minutes ticked by Will grew even more nervous. Twisting her hands, she began making wild bargains inside her head. _If I don't feel anything for him I'll never say a word against Candracar again. If I don't desire him I'll burn those divorce papers. If I don't want to run straight into his arms I'll-_

As he walked in, all Will's fears came true in an instant. He hadn't changed. Phobos' presence was as powerful as it had always been. The sight of him made her throat grow dry. His hair hung down his back, tied so it wouldn't hit the floor and shining in the light. The way his clothes hung on him showed that he was as fit and able as ever, Will found herself dreaming of slowly peeling the clothes off him, but instantly stopped herself. She feared that the whole room would be able to hear her heart, which seemed to want to burst out of her chest and fly to Metamoor's king. All Candracar watched him with baited breath. Trying to arrange her face into an uninterested expression Will watched his eyes scan the room with a deliberate snails pace. Counting the seconds, she waited until his gaze reached her. _One, two, three, four_. Blue orbs identical to Persephone's looked across at her. Lightning ran down her spine as his eyes slid off her and he walked on. _I still love you_, Will told him silently as he walked towards Oracle. He bowed and as he spoke to Oracle Will felt shivers flow through her whole body, "I would like to thank you, your Eminence, for allowing me to come to your great fortress and thank all of Candracar for the warm welcome I have felt, truly, your hospitality is second to none." While Oracle and Phobos exchanged pleasantries Will wished it would end, so she could escape and be able to breath again.

On the opposite side of the room and in the second row up Taranee watched the king and her friend with more than idle interest. When Oracle started talking she let herself give in to her desire to dive into their minds. Not to read their thoughts, but merely to gauge their feelings. Will, although she hid it well, was giving every iota of attention she had to Phobos, whether or not he was speaking. When she did the same to the king she sensed Phobos' overwhelming desire to turn his head and look at her. As if infected by Phobos' thoughts Taranee turned and looked at Will. For the first time in years, Will's eyes were alight with inner passion. Taranee found herself in awe of her friends beauty. With little reluctance, Taranee let herself view Will through lustful eyes. She took in her red lips, her pale skin, the curve of her breasts, her slim waist. Taranee loved Will, loved Will so much that she would move heaven and earth if she could make her happy. The guardian of fire had given up any hopes of ever being with Will years ago and settled for being her sister, the one who knew everything about Will. The one Will always called for help, whether it was merely brushing her hair (the maids always tugged) or coming her side in a battle. Never one to respect Candracar, Taranee's quick mind began formulating a plan to throw the guardian and the king together.

It was impossible to get near her. Phobos had tried. But the onslaught of people was never ending. He had always hated public functions but had developed a talent for enduring mindless conversation. But the knowledge that she was in the same room robbed Phobos of all patience. He told himself to remain in control. He was doing well. Everyone he talked to seemed pleased with him. Every move and word Phobos spoke was premeditated. Except what he'd say if he saw her. Phobos knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't know what he must say, what she wanted him to say.

Out of the corner of his eye Phobos saw them. Will was on Endarno's arm and holding her daughter, Persephone's hand. The child looked sweet. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she was smiling her bright blue eyes darting about the room. Beautiful, soul piecing blue eyes…

"You never considered marriage?" Oracle's voice brought him back to reality with a bump. Was Oracle taunting him, or had the all seeing one not seen what transpired on Metamoor? Rumours abounded that ever since Phobos had temporarily removed him from power Oracle had become more human, weaker. It was apparently true to some degree. "I've never thought about settling down," Phobos told him, "the idea of raising a family has never really appealed to me." _Actually, it has, _Phobos growled mentally, _just not with one of the whores you're likely to throw at me_. Yes, the idea had seized him, violently, of what is life could have been like, had he made his intentions known. No one in the room, not even Taranee who could read someone better than Oracle could have known that Phobos was deep in thought. Thinking about his times with Will, and doing some quick mental arithmetic.

It was about half eleven when someone grabbed Phobos' arm and pulled him into a corner. Phobos didn't know who he thought it was, but he had a harsh remark ready for them. At the sight of the fire guardian he held them back. "Don't say anything," she told him, her voice barely above a whisper, "just do what I say." Recovering his senses, Phobos said, "Who do you think you are to command me?"

"Do you want to see Will or not?" Taranee hissed at him. That stopped Phobos. The meeting he'd been waiting for since he arrived had come to him, just not in the way he expected. "Fine, what do you have planned?"

"Sometime before midnight, make your excuses and leave. I know you're a capable liar, it shouldn't be difficult. Then go out to the water garden on the east side of the palace. You still know your way around I hope? It's been many years since your period as Oracle," Taranee instructed.

"I think I remember," Phobos replied, mentally thinking out the route and wondering why his life was being plagued with clichés, like 'two forbidden lovers meeting at midnight'.

"Good, she'll meet you there."

Just before midnight Will heard Taranee's voice in her ear. "If I were you," she whispered, "I'd go to the water garden." Will turned and walked a little away from the crowd who were enjoying wine and music.

"What?"

"Just thank your fairy godmother," Taranee smiled. Will looked her friend up and down, excitement beginning to bubble up inside of her. "It's midnight and your prince is waiting." Glancing around Will sought out Endarno. Persephone was in bed, and Will found that she already had a lie ready for her husband. Filled with an immense sense of gratitude for Taranee, Will embraced her, "I owe you one Tara."

"No you don't," Taranee told her, "just go and enjoy yourself, Cinderella." For a moment Will could have sworn that it was the mischievous Irma who stood in front of her, not Taranee. She saw something leap in Taranee's eyes and had a fleeting desire to hold her and tell her just how thankful she was, how confused and how guilty. But the moment passed and she strode purposefully towards Endarno. She put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Not at all, what is it?" Endarno asked. No tone of suspicion lingered in him. Why should it? Will had always appeared to be the most loyal, obedient wife there was, exactly the way Candracar wanted her to be.

"It's too crowded in here. I'm afraid I'm going to abandon you and go for a walk, do you mind?"

"No," Endarno told her as he embraced her, "will you come back?"

"I think I'll just go straight to bed," Will lied as she returned his embrace.

A mixture of guilt and excitement flowed through Will as she came ever closer to the garden. Every footstep was quicker than the last until she almost found herself running. Briefly, the consequences of what she was doing flew across her mind. But she was drugged by desire which was slowly dulling every other sense. Every other sense except fear. The fear that his love for her had died, that he only wanted to clarify were the stood with each other. _If he does that, I'll die_, Will told herself. This was dramatic bordering on insane, she knew, but it was true. If Phobos met her only to reject her then some part of her, the part that could desire a man, that longed to please the one she loved could die. Besides that, for three years Will had been Duty in the flesh. If for one night, one hour, one minute, she could throw off that persona, then she would.

The garden was separated from the inside only by a silver curtain. Suddenly conscious of her trembling hand, Will pulled back the divide. As she stepped outside she glanced around for Phobos. The garden was beautiful even at night. A stream ran through and around it with several little bridges over it. White stone pillars lined either side of a waterfall on the right side. Then on the left there was a colossal three floored fountain, also of white stone. At the base it was big enough to be able to fit five people lying down. All around these features there were flowers. Lilies, roses, and other flowers the Will couldn't name as they didn't come from Earth. As she looked around she couldn't see Phobos. Instantly her heart fell and tears began to form. She was about to leave when a familiar voice told her, "Don't go. I'm here." It was as if her mind had gone into slow motion. First she heard him then slowly from left side of the garden he slipped into her vision. "I thought you hadn't come," Will confessed as he stood beside her.

"I'm a man of my word," Phobos said, "for the most part." If there hadn't been a gap of three years and a husband between them Will would have laughed and teased him. Time had ebbed at her confidence and Will was feeling more and more like the thirteen year old who had faced the tyrant prince in the throne room with princess Elyon. Just like that day, a hollow silence swirled around Will. It was an unwilling silence, one that was waiting for someone to destroy it.

Phobos turned to her, the first to break the stale mate, "Have we truly been apart for so long?" Will blinked,

"What do you mean?" Phobos sighed, not an impatient sigh but a defeated one,

"I can't read you any more, I used to know what you thought by the way you moved or looked. Yet now I find myself unable to so much as guess what you are thinking." Will met his eyes, hoping to communicate some of her feelings, "It's been too long. Look at me now, Phobos, and read me as you do everyone who speaks to you. What do you see?"

Will watched his eyes roam over her and felt nerves overtake her.

"Are you - afraid of me?" Phobos asked. The hard face that had watched many be tortured and killed changed. Will saw it and Phobos felt it. An easing of the muscles that made him feel like he had been running a great distance and had just been given a drink. "I'm afraid of what you can do to me," Will answered, forcing herself to look at the fountain, the flowers, anywhere but him. She couldn't see it but at that moment Phobos reached out for her, his hand trailed along the sash of her robe, gently letting the material run through his fingers. After a few seconds he caught himself and withdrew his hand. "What do you mean? Have you been here so long that you'd think I'd hurt you?" Suspicion edged his voice. They started walking, not paying attention to were they were going. Will chose her words carefully, "Not intentionally. But think! One word from you could destroy me. If you told me you hated me, I'd-I'd break." The words "Like you once hated me," hung in the air. The king and the guardian felt them though, they sunk into their cores and made them both feel sharp pain. Not physical, or emotional, but something in between that made their words and their breath catch in their throats.

Phobos wasn't a fairytale prince, rather the polar opposite. A fairytale prince would make a long speech, declaring his undying love for his (unmarried) princess, then proceed to kiss her slowly and passionately. But he wasn't and he wouldn't. Instead he just drew Will to him and held her. Phobos could feel her heart beating against his chest. Lust would come soon, very soon. But at that moment, Phobos felt only compassion and love, a rare occurrence for him. "I could never hate you, fool," he whispered. He buried his face in her hair, letting thousands of memories overflow him. How odd, that he should be the kind loving one, when he had always been the one who needed Will to assure him of her love.

More to himself than anything Phobos muttered, "What are we going to do?" Will lifted her head from were she had been resting it. As soon as she touched Phobos, something in her changed. Her eyes blazed as she looked at him, "Not tonight," she whispered, her voice heavy, "the serious talks are for tomorrow, not tonight." Phobos nodded and started walking, his arm around her waist, leading her. Will followed. Both knew their destination and by the time they arrived at Phobos' rooms both had silenced any doubts that plagued them. For the first time in a long time, Will felt free. Of Candracar, Endarno, everything. So when Phobos asked her later in between kisses, what she was going to tell Endarno, she responded, "I don't care."

….

"Where were you last night?" Endarno asked when he saw her. Will's heart froze for a split second.

"I went out to one of the libraries to get some peace and feel asleep. I'm sorry, did you worry?" Her frozen organ started pumping again and the blood flowed to her cheeks, betraying a blush. Even in her own apartments, in Endarno's presence, Phobos seemed claustrophobically close. "A little. Have you spoken to Oracle this morning?"

"No." Will sat down in a cushioned chair, Endarno was a few metres away at his desk, reading over some papers which were most likely in some foreign language Will couldn't read. "Have you?"

"Yes, he's in the finest mood I've seen him in a long time. Happy that his faith in Phobos reformation was not misplaced," Endarno said the words as if they were dirty on his tongue and he wanted to wash them off. Will nodded. If she had been unbiased, she would have told Endarno that he was twice the man Phobos was, or go over and put her arms around him. Instead, she said, "Then all of Candracar has reason to celebrate." Will's own words tasted sour in her mouth. If Oracle favoured Phobos, then he would take up more and more of the king's time. Will found herself wishing for another day, another night with him, and cursed Oracle for his mentoring like behaviour towards Phobos. Why couldn't Oracle mistrust Phobos, as Endarno so obviously did? "You don't sound to pleased about that," Endarno commented.

"I am," Will answered, "It's just, things are changing so fast. Politics rules all. There might as well not be guardians." Endarno laughed dryly,

"Believe me, if these foolish lords keep to their current ways, we will need guardians again. Maybe we could ask Phobos if he could make another bid for Oracle," Endarno laughed coldly, exposing his immense hatred for Phobos. Will's breath caught in her throat. What would Endarno do to her, if he discovered where Will had really spent the night? Phobos was practically untouchable, as he had been when the Veil stood as protection for Candracar against him. But Will was completely at Candracar's mercy. She could see herself imprisoned, alone in a tomb as her predecessor Nercissa her been, her powers stolen and useless.

…

"Last night was boring Mama," Persephone said. Will sat in Persephone's room, her daughter beside her, one of her dolls in hand. "I know sweetheart," Will said.

"Did you talk to the king?" Persephone asked. Will looked down at her daughter. She had never appreciated how like Phobos she was. Not just her eyes, but her character. Persephone loved to learn and was a planner, listening intently when Endarno showed her how to play chess and showing early signs of being a master at it when she was older. She could twist servants around her little finger, managing to get herself out of many situations, only getting punished when either Will or Endarno stepped in. "No," Will answered, "I knew him though.""Really?"

"Yes," Will smiled, relishing a chance to talk about Phobos to someone who couldn't condemn her for it. "He's clever and can be cruel. But he can also be loving and kind. He'll never explain his motives to someone, but he'll let them work it out for themselves. Phobos never lets other's opinions affect him, he never has. He's a strong enemy," Will smiled, "but a fierce ally." Persephone nodded.

Like children often do, Persephone changed the subject abruptly. "Mama, will you sing for me?" Will pulled her daughter onto her lap. "Of course, darling, what would you like to hear?"

"The one about the fisherman and his wife," Persephone commanded. In her travels to other worlds, Will had heard many lullabies and ballads, many of which she shared with her daughter.

"Alright." Will sang the familiar words as her daughter listened.

"An old fisher man said to his old wife,

I'm going to the bar on the other side of the bay,

His wife answered,

Go, I don't care who's company you keep,

As long as you drown when you return the way." Persephone laughed. The irony of her singing this song, about an unfaithful spouse to her daughter who was conceived out of wedlock wasn't lost on Will.

Will could remember discovering she was pregnant, mere days before she married Endarno. None of her friends had arrived on Candracar yet, and she had felt like an animal in a cage. She couldn't have left. You needed Oracle's consent to travel between worlds and telling the truth was out of the question. Candracar would either insist she end the pregnancy, or would disgrace her. Oracle had a soft spot for Will but he would never let the Heart pass out of Candracar's hands.

So Will had schemed and plotted. Never had her personality been further from that of the young guardian who had looked down on Phobos for his talent at lying. She made love to Endarno, faked pleasure and waited until he'd fallen asleep. Then she pulled a knife she had hidden under the mattress out from underneath her. With great care, she sliced the blade across her finger and let drops of blood fall were she and Endarno had lain together. She had waited for a month, then told Endarno with her eyes downcast that she was with child, hoping he'd take her shyness for humility, not fear.

The birth had been long and painful. Will had half been in a delirium as Persephone had slipped from her. Endarno has told her that she must have been reliving one of her battles from the past, as at one point she had screamed Phobos name. Will agreed with him, and thanked the gods that Endarno hadn't guessed that Will really was calling out for her lover. She had wanted him beside her instead of Endarno. Phobos should have been the one encouraging her, telling her that she was doing well, that she only need to push once more. Endarno had held her hand, but Will knew that Phobos would have also stroked her hair, kissed her forehead and told her that her loved her. Will had been the one to name the new born girl. She chose Persephone, because she remembered the story of the goddess Demeter's daughter, doomed to spend half the year in the darkness of Hades with her husband. The other half above ground in the sun. Her daughter was named out of Will's desire to walk with the people she loved, not the husband she was forced to marry.

As Will held her daughter, she could smell Persephone's hair. Love overwhelmed her. Until she gave birth to Persephone, she had never loved so completely. Not even Phobos could compete with her daughter. Will had insisted that she wouldn't have a wet nurse and breast fed the child herself. Will sang another song as Persephone leaned against her chest. It was a Metamoorian lullaby that Phobos had told her his nurse had sung to him. It wasn't in English, but Will had told Persephone what it meant countless times.

"Be still my child,

Don't fear the dark,

Or what waits in tomorrow,

Because my arms will stay around you always,

Even when the end comes,

My love will stay, everlasting."

….

Taranee was among those who greeted Phobos that morning. When there was no chance of being over heard she had felt the prince's rough grip on her arm. "Why?" Phobos asked. Taranee looked at him.

"Will is like my sister, she deserves some happiness, however brief."

"If you tell anyone-"

"Death will be my reward?" Taranee snapped, reading his thoughts, "I know. But know this, if you hurt Will, you will taste the fires of hell before you die, as well as after." Phobos smirked, never one to show shock or fear, and said,

"So we're in each other's hands then."

…

It was the fifth and second last day of Phobos stay, when he and Will had both made excuses to miss the afternoon's activities and went off to be together. For fear of being caught, their love making was quick and silent. It wasn't until Will's head was resting on his shoulder and their breathing had slowed that Phobos said, "Where's your daughter?"

"Napping," Will answered, "all these constant festivities tire her." Phobos nodded. Should he voice his suspicions out loud? He decided to test Will further, to see if she would tell him without being asked.

"She looks like you."

"I've been told, hopefully, she'll have better luck," his lover's answer was short. Phobos sighed,"She's beautiful, you and Endarno must be proud." Something in Phobos' tone betrayed him. Will wrapped a sheet around her body with lightning quickness and stood up. "That," She muttered, "was cruel, even for you." Phobos raised an eyebrow, "I was merely commenting on your daughter, is that so wrong?"

"Don't try to play games with me," Will warned. Her knowledge of the prince ran deep, so deep that she could more often than not tell when he was lying. She knew his voice and look to be one of probing, one designed to pull information out of her. Will was incensed and Phobos regretted his words. Instead of apologizing, he whispered, "She's mine, isn't she?" He watched as Will's face paled and she dropped back onto the bed. "When did you figure it out?"

"The first night I arrived here," Phobos said simply, "I roughly worked out the time difference between the last time we slept together and her birth." Phobos bit his lip. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you marry him?" Anger started slipping into his voice. Will heard it and trembled.

"Would you have had her declared a bastard by Candracar, would you have had me shamed like that? She could have been taken away from me! I couldn't have her losing both parents!"

"So hiding my daughter from me was the best choice was it ?"

Will glared at him. "What would you have done if you were me?"

"Didn't you think that I had a right to know I had a child?" Will shook her head as she got up and began pulling her clothes on, "Even if I had told you, what could you have done?"

"I would have demanded to be allowed to marry you and raise my daughter."

"Oracle would never have let you." Phobos laughed at that,

"Yes, and I have always placed such store by Oracle's desires." Will let out a scream of frustration, forgetting that they had both agreed to be quiet so as not to be found together. "You don't understand!" Dressed and moving for the door Will turned her back on him. Now trying to pull his own robes on, Phobos used his power to lock the door before Will could get to it. Spinning around, Will sent him a death stare. "Open this door, now."

A lesser man would have obeyed her immediately. Making the Keeper of the Heart angry was never a wise decision, but Phobos knew her to well. If she was going to attack him, she'd have to be much angrier and he'd most likely already be nursing some broken bones. "Not until you tell me what I apparently don't understand," Phobos answered calmly, meeting her eyes as his robe slipped over his head. Throwing her hands up in exasperation, Will yelled, "Do you have any idea what would have happened to me? Candracar would have-"

"Disgraced you? Stained your otherwise flawless record?" If Will's own temper hadn't been so flared up, she would have noticed how cold and hard Phobos' voice had become and would have recognised it as a warning sign to quit while she was ahead, but she didn't appear to sense Phobos own anger, and if she did Will didn't show or act like it. "You fool!" she spat at him. Turning to the door again Will tried to use her own power to open it, but her mind couldn't concentrate, so all she could do was pull angrily at the door knob. Phobos walked over and pulled her away from the door, preventing Will from catching the attention of the guards outside. "You forget," he told her coldly, his hand holding her forearm in a vice grip, "that you destroyed your own reputation the first time you slept with me."

"Is that want you think, that I kept my daughter away from you because I was afraid of what people would say?" Will smiled ruefully, "well, perhaps I've finally met someone who has a lower opinion of me than I do." Dark brown eyes met light blue ones, and Phobos found that the fury in Will's eyes was slowly melting away to sorrow, tears started slipping down her cheeks. "Haven't you ever wondered why it was so easy for you to impersonate Endarno?" Will asked. Before Phobos could say anything Will went on, "Because he can be as cruel and as ruthless as you are. I was afraid of him, of the council members, who are famous for their harsh treatment of traitors."

"You wouldn't have been considered a traitor," Phobos said, not believing the words that came from his own mouth. Will almost laughed at that, despite her tears, "Having an affair with Phobos, a man who went as far as to banish Oracle himself? What would you call that?"

For a few moments, they stared at each other. The truth and sense of what Will had done started to descend on Phobos. What would he have done if he had been Will? Consign himself to the Tower of Mists? Risk losing his child? No, Will acted exactly as he would have done, perhaps better, if Phobos was being really honest with himself. "You're hurting me," Will whispered, gesturing to Phobos hand, which was still gripping her arm. "I'm sorry," Phobos said and released her. Lifting his hand, he wiped the tears from her cheeks, shame starting to work it's way through his mind. "It doesn't matter," Will sighed. This was only the second time she'd cried in front of Phobos. The first had been when he had been in possession of Endarno's body and had been trying to force her to give him the Heart. Following that train of thought, Will mused out loud, "You were right you know."

"What?" Phobos asked, confused.

"About Candracar. It has only brought me suffering." The tears started coming faster and Will threw herself at Phobos who's arms automatically snaked around her. It took Phobos a few seconds to catch onto what she was talking about. Then with white hot ferocity, their exchange that day over ten years ago came to him. "Will, you know that I had no idea what I was talking about," he mumbled into her ear, "it was completely false, it was designed to scare and hurt you, I'm sorry." _How many times am I going to have to say that today? _Phobos wondered. "That's what Oracle said," Will choked out. Phobos sat down on the edge of the bed, Will on his lap, her head on his shoulder. The feeling of every sob, every ragged breath hurt the King of the Metaworld like a physical blow. _Idiot_, he berated himself, _they should put you back in the Tower of Mists and throw away the key_. It was the first time Phobos had ever admitted to himself that something he'd done in that past had been wrong. He didn't care about the pain he'd caused Elyon, the other guardians, or anyone else. But every taunt, torment and insult he'd said to Will as the prince of Meridian was hitting his mind like hail.

"_I wasn't talking to you, little girl!"_

"_The Keeper has demonstrated that she can't be trusted."_

"_Your role is just like Nerissa's! And you know perfectly well how the Heart corrupted her!"_

"_That's what will happen when I become Oracle…"_

"_You'll be all alone!"_

Rocking her back and forth like a mother would a toddler, Phobos swore that if he ever met his younger self he'd kill the upstart fool, slowly. "I'm sorry," he whispered again. Phobos waited until her body had stilled and her sobs had subsided before he lifted her chin with his finger so she could look at him, "I'll never regret anything I've done," he told her, "except when I hurt you. Nothing else." Will replied,"I've never asked you to do that." Phobos smiled, the knot that had made it's home in his stomach loosening, "Thank you."

Stillness set in for an unknown period of time. It could have been seconds or hours, neither would ever be able to remember. Will rested on Phobos' chest, her hands feeling every beat his heart made, while Phobos fingers twisted random strands of her hair, before letting that piece of hair go and starting on another. With his free hand he stroked her arm, were he was positive his fingers had made an imprint. "Can I ask you something?" Phobos breathed, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I want to see her, Persephone." It wasn't a request or an order, it was a fact Phobos placed in front of Will, for her to do with as she pleased. Will sighed, knowing what she'd known from the first moment Phobos had reached out for her five years ago, that she'd never be able to refuse him anything ever again. "Of course."

Then she added, with amazing daring considering her situation. "Lets do it now, while everyone's busy."


	2. Chapter 2

If anyone found it strange that Endarno's wife was walking through the palace towards her chambers with the King of Metamoor, no one said, partially because Phobos was casting memory spells after every few paces. They slipped into Will's chambers and Phobos blocked out the fact that Will shared them with another man. When Will grabbed Phobos' hand to lead him, she realized that he was sweating. "It'll be fine," she attempt to reassure him. Phobos shook his head, "Do you really think Endarno would hurt you?" Will thought for a moment, "If you were any other man, then I'd say no. But his hatred of you clouds everything, I don't know if he'd forgive me, attack me, accuse me.." Will's voice tailed off, not finishing her sentence.

"Then why did you agree to bring me here?"

"Because you need to see her, even for only a moment." Phobos had never thought that a child could frighten him, but he had never imagined this situation in his wildest dreams either.

As they entered the three year old's room, Will let go of Phobos' and walked over to Persephone's bed. Her daughter had huddled under the covers, so that only one splash of red hair could be seen on the white pillow. "Persephone?" Will called, her voice soft, "Wake up honey." Out from under the blanket popped two eyes that were the colour of summer skies. "Huh?"

"I'd like you to meet someone, sweetheart." Persephone sat up and looked around. When her eyes rested on Phobos the king felt a jolt. Was this the effect his own eyes had on people, that they felt utterly transparent and helpless? Will lifted Persephone out of the bed and onto her hip. As Will walked her daughter over to Phobos, the girl let out a yawn and a slow smile. "Persephone, this is Phobos. Someone very dear to me."

"I thought he was king of Met-ah-moor?" Persephone commented between yawns. Will laughed,

"Well, he's that too." Phobos smiled at her,

"Hello Persephone," his voice was soft. If Phobos had to pick one of the most meaningful moments in his life, this would be one of the highest.

"Hello."

The king's chest swelled with pride. The small girl who was staring at him was a part of him. Had either of his parents felt like this when they saw him? Probably not. But this is what they must have felt towards Elyon. "Persephone, Phobos wants to get to know you," Will said softly, "do you mind spending some time with him?" Persephone thought this over, the corners of her lips twisting, "Nope." Will set her daughter down on the floor and sat down beside her, motioning for Phobos to do the same. Phobos couldn't think of anything to say and felt awkward as the two year old watched him expectantly. Sensing that the silence could go on for some time, Will said, "Persephone, why don't you tell Phobos something about yourself?" Biting her lip, Persephone considered this suggestion, "My favourite colour's blue," she said uneasily, as if she wasn't sure if it was right to say that. Realizing that Persephone was uneasy about talking to a stranger made Phobos feel a rush of warmth, so he cast his own forebodings aside and smiled, "Mine too. Nearly all my clothes are that colour." Persephone grinned as if sensing a kindred spirit.

"All my clothes are, mama says I should wear other colours." Phobos laughed at that,

"Don't listen to her. She mostly wore boys clothes until she reached her late teens."

"I liked to be comfortable!" Will mock screeched, as if Phobos had said something offensive. Persephone giggled and edged closer to Phobos. "Besides, my guardian clothes were girly."

"Yes," Phobos winked at Persephone, "but you didn't get to choose them, did you?"

"I certainly didn't," Will replied, "or else I would have made them more practical, do you know how hard it is to fight in that skirt?" The mock argument was entertaining Persephone, who looked back and forth at both of them, her smile getting wider each time.

…

"Can I ask you something?" Persephone said to Phobos.

"Of course, what is it?"

"What's Metamoor like?" Phobos was taken aback by the question, but pleased none the less. He smiled down at her, "It very bright. Even in winter the sun shines. It sets and raises on my palace, so every where is covered in light." Phobos was relishing the chance to tell his daughter about his world, which he discovered he was proud of, despite all evidence to the contrary. "It's sounds pretty!" Persephone sighed, "do you have gardens like the ones here?" Persephone crawled over to Phobos and sat beside him.

"Bigger," Phobos told her, putting an arm around her, "they're filled with every flower you can imagine."

"Are there-" Persephone debated about what to say, "are there roses?"

Will sat silently, watching them. This was how her life should have been. Watching Phobos and Persephone together, marvelling at how she and Phobos had created something so beautiful. For a moment, Will pretended that this was her life. That they were in the palace in Meridian, and that this was just one of the many afternoons they spent together as a family. Any moment, a servant would come and announce that dinner was ready in the great hall and Persephone would jump up and say that she hoped that dessert was going to be ice cream with fruit sauce, her favourite. Then Will would tell her that too much sugar would rot her teeth and Phobos would mutter a quick "Your mother's right," but would slip Persephone some of his food later. Listening to Phobos and Persephone was like hearing a lullaby. For a moment, Will thought she heard someone at the door, but realized quickly that it was just her paranoia, as it had been a hundred times before.

An hour or so later, Will and Phobos conceded to each other that they tempted the fates enough, and that it was time for Phobos to leave. "Awww!" Persephone moaned, clinging to Phobos. Phobos lifted her up, "Don't worry, I'll see you again soon," he promised as he gave her a hug. The look on his face was clear, if Phobos had his way, he would never have to let the child in his arms, who was a part of him like his hands or feet where, go. Will told Persephone to wait in her room while she and Phobos left. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Phobos answered, his voice quiet. "She's so beautiful," he breathed.

"I know," Will answered, throwing caution to the wind and wrapping her arms around him.

"I've missed everything. Her first cries, seeing her open her eyes, her first steps, her first words, I'll never forgive myself for that."

"It's my fault," Will told him. Phobos shook his head and looked down at her,

"No, it's not. We talked about this earlier. This can't be blamed on you." Will knew that behind his sharp eyes Phobos' mind was working at light speed. Maybe that was the real, selfish reason that Will brought Phobos to Persephone, so that he would stop at nothing to have them both with him. Will discounted this, her mind didn't work that way. "What will we do?"

"I don't know." Whatever Phobos was thinking, he wasn't sharing it with her. Will's heart fell at thought that this situation was out of even Phobos' hands.

Endarno waited outside for almost five minutes. He had heard everything. Everything. Love towards Persephone had turned to confusion. Respect for Will had turned to a burning anger. Sheer hate for Phobos had turned to black, endless loathing. Endarno knew that he would have revenge on Phobos. For everything. As always, the king had proved himself to an enemy of Candracar, and the leader of the guardians had proved foolish. This was enough to justify the plans that had formed in Endarno's mind. It never occurred to him, as it sometimes did to Will, how alike he and Phobos actually were.

….

Taranee smiled as she saw a small mass of red hair coming towards her. "Auntie Tara!" The fire guardian opened her arms to Persephone who crashed into them. "Hello little flame," Taranee laughed. It was a nickname Taranee had given her, referring to the girl's red hair. Persephone looked around the reading room she and Taranee were in. Her father had told her to leave because he wanted to speak with her mother. So Persephone had gone to find Taranee. "Guess what, auntie Tara?"

"What?"

"I met someone today!" Persephone said excitedly.

"Really?" Taranee laughed at the girl's enthusiasm, "who was that then? Anyone I know?" Persephone smiled, "It was Phobos! The king of Metamoor." Taranee stared at the girl for a moment. Will had introduced Phobos to Persephone? Gathering her wits, Taranee kneeled down in front of Persephone and drew close. "Persephone," she whispered, "You mustn't tell anyone else about this, alright?"

"Why?" Persephone asked, puzzled.

"You'll understand when your older, just promise you'll never mention this to anyone, even if they ask you. Not even your father," _especially not your father_, Taranee thought mentally. Something was wrong, it niggled at the back of Taranee's mind, she just couldn't place it.

…

"What?" Will asked, shockwaves crashing over her like a tsunami. Endarno glanced up at her. He was idly standing at his desk, pretending to scan some papers. Will felt like she was a mouse and he was a vulture. She had had this feeling before, with Phobos, Cedric, Nerissa and countless others. It was the quiet before the storm. "I said, did Phobos and Persephone get on well?" Endarno repeated. Reaching out for something to hold onto, Will leaned on the back of a chair. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she tried to lighten her voice, but it came out cracked. The lie sounded feeble, even to her. "Don't you?" Endarno answered. His voice was conversational, but it scared Will. "Just when were you going to tell me," Endarno asked, his voice sharpening like a knife blade with each syllable, "that the King of Metamoor had fathered Persephone?" All Will's breath left her. As Endarno walked closer to her, all Will could do was thank her lucky star that Persephone wasn't here. "Endarno, I-"

"I don't want to hear one more lie come from your mouth," he snapped at her. Will was forcefully reminded of the arguments her mother and father had had when they lived together. The arguments which had ended in violence, ninety-nine percent of said violence falling on her mother. "How long did you think you could fool me?"

"I never meant-"

"No, you did," Endarno was getting closer, part of Will wondered if he was approaching so slowly deliberately. "Don't put words into my mouth," Will replied. It was terrifying, Endarno was liked and respected, but Will didn't think anyone had ever seen him like this. The upper corner of his lip curved upwards, one eyebrow was raised and his scar which Will had hardly ever noticed suddenly looked monstrous to her. She had seen him like this before, but Phobos had been in his body. "You know nothing," she told him, calling on every inch of defiance she possessed to help her form the words and meet his eyes. They couldn't be classed as blue, more like odd coloured stone. Cold, hard stone.

"Don't I?" One metre away.

"Out of curiosity-" Half a metre.

"For how long exactly have you been Phobos whore?" He was in front of her. How could someone who was clearly furious keep their face so-so clear? Some people's foreheads creased, or their faces became red when they were angry. Endarno's face was the same cream colour it always was, only voice gave Will any indication that he was angry. "I am not his whore," Will snapped. She looked up at him, trying to predict what he'd do. As always, she had no idea. Will had to admit, they had never been that close. "Really? What do you think he wants from you? Or better yet," his arm flashed out stopping Will as she tried to duck around him, "Let me tell you. Maybe the Heart of Candracar?"

"Don't talk about matters you don't understand," Will replied, "he's never asked for the Heart." Endarno laughed. His laugh was as it had always been loud and slightly upbeat. But their was an edge to it that Will didn't like. "Fine then, your looks. It's a well known fact that Phobos is attracted to beautiful things. You're just another on of his possessions." Will's mouth hung open,

"Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to demean myself like that?"

"You were stupid enough to sleep with him," Endarno countered. "You are aware," he went on, "that infidelity on Candracar is punishable by imprisonment? Or better yet, on Ballisade, my home world, who's laws I could enforce on you if I wanted to, it can be punishable by death? I could take Persephone from you, I could have Oracle take the Heart, you'd be left with nothing."

Will's eyes widened, then with mountains more confidence than she felt, "You wouldn't. You're a lot of things Endarno, a tyrant isn't one of them."

"You're right. That's your lover." His voice changed on 'your lover' it sounded like a growl. Comprehension dawned on Will. "This isn't about punishing me," she said slowly, "it's about getting revenge on Phobos." It didn't make her feel any better, if Endarno wanted to take out his frustration and hatred of Phobos out on her, then she might as well kill herself to save him the trouble. Reaching out, Will cupped his face with her right hand, "You're better than this," she told him softly, "do you really want to lower yourself like this?" By way of answering her, Endarno covered her hand with his, then twisted her arm around so her back was turned against him. Breath left Will as pain shot up her arm. Who is this? She asked herself. Was this the man who had led the council in kneeling before the guardians? No, this was the dark soul that lurked inside everyone, Will, Taranee, Oracle, Phobos and Endarno. She had seen the process go the other way, Will had seen Phobos reign his darker nature in and control it. Phobos transformation had been much easier to watch, in comparison to Endarno's. "I'm not going to have you imprisoned," Endarno told her. He yanked her arm further up her back, making her utter a small cry of pain as she felt her muscles try to stretch to accommodate the position Endarno was forcing her arm into. "I'm not going to have you killed either, I'll even let Persephone stay with you, for now." His breath was hot in her ear, Endarno's presence, his voice, his warmth, his smell invaded Will's senses, like mustard gas. Unintentionally, she jerked her head a few times, as if trying to rid Endarno from her mind. "But you'll never see or speak to Phobos again."

"Endarno-"

"If you even speak his name again, I'll inform Oracle about your affair. You'll be locked up forever,"

"Please-"

"Phobos will be executed, Oracle will never forgive him again. He's on his last chance. If you ever try to contact him again, or let Persephone contact him, you'll have signed his death warrant." Endarno released her and she fell, hitting her cheek off the chair she had previously been leaning against on her way down. As he walked away Will said the only thing that had stuck in her mind throughout Endarno's speech. Letting out a coarse laugh, she half smiled, half cried, "You know? You sound so like him. That's the way Phobos talked to me when he was Oracle. Exactly like that." Whether or not he heard her was something Will was left to debate as Endarno strode out of the room.

….

Taranee passed Endarno as he walked towards Oracle's chamber. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he sounded tired, "why?"

"You just seem stressed," Taranee answered.

"You'd do well to keep to your own mind every so often," Endarno replied, walking on without waiting for Taranee to answer. She had left Persephone with a maid and had been going to see Will. Slowly, Taranee pieced together what had been annoying her. _Oh gods_, she broke out in a sweat. Endarno had been going to see Will. He saw her with Phobos and Persephone, that's why he told Persephone to leave! Breaking into a run, Taranee navigated the familiar route to Will and Endarno's chambers. She had never thought Endarno violent, but if he had discovered Will's affair, her friend could be in hysterics by now.

…

Phobos surveyed Endarno as he entered the chamber. His robes billowed about him as the door shut behind him, something made Phobos think of a sea monster rising from the depths. Oracle's clear voice rang out across the chamber, "Your wife was supposed to attend, where is she?"

"Unfortunately, Will has taken ill. All the stress involved with the King of Metamoor's coming," here he inclined his head to Phobos, "among other things, has made her unwell. At my recommendation she's taken to her bed." What? It took Phobos five seconds to figure out that Endarno was lying. Will was at her best when she had multiple tasks to do, her desire for success and to please others made it second nature. And she was fine when he had seen her only half an hour ago. It took him another ten to decide that he'd either find Taranee, or go to Will himself and find out what was going on.

….

"Will?" The Keeper heard the door open, but made no attempt to move herself from the floor. Tears were flowing silently down her cheeks, some curved all the way down her neck and across her chest. Each line of water was like a chain, binding and imprisoning her. It had taken her five minutes to realize that Endarno had lied when he said he wouldn't have her imprisoned. He had locked her up in the worse way possible, in her own life, using her daughter and her lover as the key and padlock to her cell. "Oh Will," Taranee sighed as she saw the red head. Kneeling down, Taranee pulled Will into her arms. Taranee never had children of her own, but this is what she imagined it would be like at times. The small child (Will seemed to have shrunk by several inches) in her arms, needing her to tell her that everything was going to be okay. Seeing the tears, the bruises caused by Endarno and her fall, Taranee whispered, as if speaking too loudly would make the conversation more painful, "What happened?" Will didn't look at Taranee and merely said,

"You're telepathic, find out if you want to."

Using her Candracar given gift, Taranee slid like a swimmer into Will's mind. Her pain was immense. Taranee watched as Will and Phobos argued, then comforted each other, saw Phobos and Persephone as they talked and she heard Endarno's words. They flowed from Will's thoughts to Taranee's leaving an aura so strong and full of hurt that Taranee couldn't tell were Will's anguish ended and her own began. Her grip on Will tightened as the whole encounter with Endarno emerged from Will's turmoil. The memory was so strong, so fresh and vivid that Taranee had to struggle not to lose herself in it. Taranee lived for a moment through Will's eyes, feeling how every bruise wound up on her leader's body. Will was always a passionate person and her emotions became so strong that Taranee had to use immense mental force to extract herself form the silently sobbing woman's mind.

"I'm so, so, sorry," Taranee breathed, "I encouraged you, this is my fault." Will spoke for the first time, her voice sounded dry, as if she hadn't used it in years, "Don't be stupid." Shaking, Will removed herself from Taranee's embrace and turned to look at her. "I would have gone to Phobos anyway, if you hadn't helped we could have been caught on our first night." The tears didn't stop, but Will knew what she was going to say to Taranee, the words flowed from her mouth as easily as her tears did from her eyes, "If it hadn't been for your help, I would never have had five days with him. No matter what happens after tonight, I'll have had those times, I've fallen asleep in Phobos arms again, I've kissed him, seen him laugh, heard his voice. Because you helped me."

"Helped Endarno practically enslave you more like," Taranee muttered. Fire flared inside her, raging against Endarno and herself.

"Maybe," Will admitted, "but it could be worse. I still have you and the girls, and Persephone." Will was thankful that Taranee was blaming herself. It sounded wrong, but it meant that she could deal with someone else's suffering rather her own. Using Taranee's guilt, Will hoisted herself back to the position of leader, ignoring that she needed someone to lead her. "Endarno's doing this to hurt Phobos," Will explained, her voice catching in her throat, "he wants Phobos to think that I've abandoned him, that I've chosen Endarno over him." Taranee nodded, not even needing to read Will's mind to know what she was thinking..

"You want to write a letter to Phobos, and then I can give it to him." Will nodded in ascent.

"I know what Endarno said-"

"You think he won't go through with it?"

"I don't know," Will swallowed, hoping that the lump of pain, fear and who knows what would move from her throat and down into her stomach. "But I won't let Phobos walk away from Candracar thinking that I've abandoned him," A few stray tears fell from Will's eyes.

"Will-"

"Taranee, if I don't explain myself, if I never see him again, I'll be left wondering what he thinks of me for the rest of my life. I'll see his face, but I'll never know what expression it will hold. Hate? Love? Sadness? I have to know." Strands of Will's hair were sticking to her face and the sleeves of her robe had slipped off her shoulder, Taranee needed all the strength she possessed not to pull Will into her arms, not to run her hands through Will's hair, not to press Will's lips against her own.

"I understand. I just want you to know that there are others who love you and they'll stand by you." Will beamed at her friend through her tears.

It wasn't fair. You shouldn't desire someone who you would never be with, you shouldn't love someone who you know will never return your feelings. You know this because you can read every sliver of emotion they emit and you see that their love burns for another. Taranee decided over a decade ago that Will would never be hers and that she'd do anything to see her leader and friend happy. But greed lurks inside everyone, even guardians of Candracar. For a moment Taranee knew that if she wanted too, she could refuse Will, Phobos would leave, and Will would be more likely to give in to her. _Gods, am I that twisted? _Taranee thought. She couldn't do it. And part of her knew that Will had given her love to Phobos and would never retract it. "I won't give him a letter," Taranee told Will. Instantly, the red head's face fell.

"But," Taranee went on, her mind cursing her heart and mouth, who had betrayed every ounce of reason she possessed, "I will find a way for you to meet him."

"I thought you regretted helping us? That it helped Endarno trap me?" Will answered, her brow creasing in confusion. "I still do," Taranee sighed, trying to word it so Will would understand how she wanted her to be happy, without deducing that the fire guardian was in love with her. "You can't put something like this on paper. You have to see him."

Will closed her eyes, she highly doubted if she'd ever see Metamoor's king again. She wanted to. Every bone in her body, every drop of blood, every shred of skin was drawn to him like a moth to the flame. But it was selfish. If she went to him, she'd be putting Phobos, Persephone and herself in the firing line. Her life seemed to be turning in to a warped version of Romeo and Juliet. Except Romeo wasn't a passionate hero, he was a former tyrant, who was famed for his temper and trickery. Will could hardly claim to be the innocent Juliet, when rather than being the young girl bewitched by love, she had been the woman blinded by lust, who only realized that love existed afterwards. Endarno, not a human but the knife that had made Juliet it's sheath. He was poised at her breast, ready to pierce her heart if she dared move forward. Daring to go near Phobos would be the equivalent of Juliet's "O unhappy dagger!".

"I can't, Tara, Endarno would find out in an instant," Will answered. She didn't look at Taranee, because she knew that fire would have leaped in her friends eyes. If she looked around the room, she'd see Phobos. Phobos smiling at Persephone. Phobos as Endarno, pacing the room, waiting for the Heart to be delivered to his hands. "No, he won't," something had crept into the guardian's voice. An edge that meant Taranee had thought of something brilliant. "Because you will be here."

"How will you manage that?" Taranee gave a strange smile,

"What you don't know can't hurt you."

…

"There's a woman here to see you, lord." If the man who gave the message to Phobos found it strange or improper that there was a woman at his door he didn't give any sign of it. "Who is it?"

"I-I don't know, lord," the man answered, "she won't remove her hood." Will? The hope flew through him like a racing pigeon. "Send her in."

Phobos got the shock of his life when Taranee pulled off her hood. However, his was beginning to understand that coming to people at unexpected moments was the flame witch's prerogative. Phobos' usual question was, "What are you doing?" but now it changed to, "What's going on?" He watched as Taranee quickly thought out her answer. She should have thought this conversation out before hand, but the danger of what she was doing hung over her. "Endarno knows," she said simply, not doing her famed cleverness justice. Phobos breath should have stopped, his heart should have skipped several beats. It didn't. After years of plots, prison, murder, battles and Candracar knows what else, crisis was like a pair of old slippers that he could slip into. Mentally, Phobos thought of three rules he had always followed, don't panic, think out all possible ways of acting before you act, don't let anyone know what you're doing. Fear and worry would take minutes, maybe hours to sink into his system. "Is Will alright?" In times of crisis, talking about yourself only made the situation worse. Taranee seemed to agree with him, "She's been better. She wants to see you."

….

Will's heart shot up to the ceiling when she heard the door open. If Endarno walked in and saw her still crumpled on the floor, her pride would never recover. Hurriedly, she scrambled to feet, standing on the edge of her robe in the process. Running her hands over her cheeks in an effort to remove any trails of water from her skin, she arranged her face into an impassive expression. Will ran her hands through her hair to try and remove the tangles that had worked their way into it, vowing to get the red mess cut.

A cloaked figure walked towards her. It wasn't Endarno, whoever it was was about her own height. "Oh my gods," Will breathed, "Tara?" The woman in front of her didn't look like Taranee. She had red hair and brown eyes. Will stood looking at her own image. "What do you think?" Taranee answered. A smirk forming on her (really Will's) face, that the real Will would never make.

"How did you do this?"

"Brains, ingenuity and a glamour spell courtesy of the king of Metamoor." Will gawped, it was all she could do. While she was speechless, Taranee pulled of her cloak an wrapped it around Will. "Go to the Hall of Meditation, it's in the north wing of the palace, now."

"What about Endarno?"

"Don't worry. I'm your best friend, I know how to be you." Will blinked a few times in quick succession.

"Taranee, I-"

"Hurry up, Phobos couldn't work out how long this spell will last for."

The cloak was secure, but Will imagined it was slipping. She saw Endarno around every corner, looming over her like a shadow. Such thoughts wouldn't help her. They were a path to insanity. It was the same tactic you adopted on the battle field. Don't think about the person your sword pierces, don't think as you stab him again, just to make sure he's dead and whatever the hell you do, don't think about the life you've just destroyed. The man being stabbed could be Phobos, she stabbed him once by daring to fall in love with him, twice by waving their daughter in his face like a piece of meat to a bear.

…

Persephone was sitting cross-legged on the floor. The maid who was supposed to be watching her was standing a few metres away, gossiping. Dragging her nails across the floor, she strained to hear what they were saying. The maids voices where high and girlish, flying around in the air like starlings.

"Maybe he already has a lover?"

"So? Why would that stop Phobos? He used to sleep with several women at once.""Well, he isn't like that now."

"Huh, all men are."

"I still say he has a lover."

"Maybe he's secretly married!""With children!""You're both idiots."

It would be a little over ten years before Persephone would think back to this conversation and finally attribute it to herself. But as she was, Persephone barely understood it and went back to wondering when someone would come and play with her.

…

Will pressed her hand on a marble door and let a brief surge of power flow out of her body and into it. Candracar had many such doors, doors that you had to have some magical ability to open. They were handy, because you could always tell when someone was coming in, giving you time to hide something or someone.

Phobos' mood darkened at the sight of her. Even though she hadn't removed her hood, it was obvious that she had been crying and her way of walking screamed defeat. Will looked like she'd lost weight in the few hours since he'd seen her last. She all but fell into his arms. Phobos felt her shudder against him, which told him that she was fighting back tears.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice low and gentle. Taranee had only told him the basics, that Endarno knew, but wasn't planning on telling anyone. Ever cynical, Phobos found this hard to believe. There was catch. There was always a catch.

"He heard us talking to Persephone and he saw you leave. Afterwards he confronted me." Phobos noticed that she was talking to his chest, rather than looking at him. "Then?"

"Then he told me that I wouldn't be imprisoned and that Persephone would stay with me, for now. But I'm not supposed to so much as mention you again, if he finds out I'm here…" Will shivered, "He threatened to imprison me, send Persephone away and-"

"Kill me? He has a high opinion of Candracar's power over me." Phobos let go of her for a moment and looked at her. As he did her hood fell, exposing her cheek that had become home to a long purple bruise. Sucking in his breath, Phobos took off her cloak, exposing her arms and wrists, and the bruises that adorned her right side. Immediately, the familiar feeling of cold, murderous anger flowed through him. Endarno would pay, whether it was tonight or thirty years from now, he would pay.

"Don't," Will warned him. "Killing Endarno won't solve anything." Reaching out with one hand, Phobos stroked her cheek and pulled her against him again with his other hand. Phobos repeated the question he'd asked her when he'd arrived in Candracar, "What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do," Will replied, her voice heavy with her tears that her eyes refused to cry.

"You and Persephone could leave," Phobos suggested.

"No, we couldn't, and you know it," Will answered, this is one thing she was certain of, they couldn't run, not from this. "If I go to Metamoor the war for Meridian will start again, Oracle will raise the Veil and call on the guardians to stop you. The girls won't fight against me, but all Oracle has to do is give our powers to another group of five unsuspecting girls, who will be prepared to destroy us. Even if we won, Metamoor would be destroyed, it couldn't survive another war."

Of course, Will was right, Phobos knew it. But that didn't stop the pain he was feeling. Terrible heart wrenching pain. It was tearing him up from within, twisting his stomach, pounding his head. His grip on Will tightened. Because he was becoming aware of the fact that this would be the last time he'd have her in his arms.

"What about Persephone?" Phobos asked. Will looked up at him and sighed,

"She'll know who he father is, I promise you," her voice was fierce. Phobos understood, the only victory Will could take from Endarno now was to tell Persephone the truth. She wouldn't grow up believing that Endarno was her father, it was a small joy for Phobos, but a hollow one.

"Maybe, when she's older," Phobos ventured, trying his hand at optimism, "she could come to Metamoor, I could find a way to convince Oracle to send her."

"Can you wait ten years to see her?"

"I'll have to wait longer to see you."

After a few moments of silence Phobos said, "Did you ever think, at the beginning, when Elyon was princess, that you could love me? That this is what would happen?" Will looked up at him and thought back. She thought of her fear, of her determination to see good conquer. She thought of the prince, who with her trick of cloning Elyon she had bested, the prince who even though Meridian was crumbling, refused to admit defeat. "No," she told him honestly, "what about you? Did you think that you could ever love the girl who told you off for playing games with her?"

"Not in a million years, kill you with my bare hands for your arrogance maybe. I couldn't see that I was the arrogant one, that there was something more important than wealth." Phobos closed his eyes and said the terrible words that had lain in his mind for the better part of eight years, "Do you ever wish that we hadn't fallen in love, that you still hated me?"

Will looked at him. Her lover, her king. Was this her destiny? To love a man so completely, but be barred from being with him? She had given herself completely to someone else and could never take back what she had given and in a rush realized that she would never want to. Endarno could take her lover not her love. He would sour it and turn it into something that would hurt her. But it was love none the less.

"Never say that," Will told him, her voice almost angry. When Phobos let his blue eyes look into her brown ones, he saw passion burning there. "Those five years on Meridian were paradise," she told him. Will needed Phobos to understand this, that this was her life. "Despite the arguments, despite our bad tempers, I had five golden years, then I had a beautiful baby girl, then I had five days, all those things came from you. So no I don't wish I never met you," Will blinked back tears, "rather the opposite, I'm thankful. Thankful that I had a chance to love that arrogant prince in the throne hall."

He kissed her, it was all Phobos could do. When Will said that, he loved her with every ounce of life in his body. He had done something right. For the first time, he wasn't someone's mistake. Somehow, he had managed to give someone the one thing that mattered most. He didn't say this to Will, because Phobos knew that she understood him entirely. A long passionate speech wasn't needed, Phobos could put it into three simple words, "I love you." Then he kissed Will again, holding her so tightly that he could feel her heartbeat. After a few seconds Phobos couldn't tell which beat was hers and which was his. When you make love to someone, you temporarily join yourself to them. This was different, they were permanently giving a little piece of their souls to the other. It was all they could do. Will and Phobos minds made the kiss and the embrace last for an eternity. Each drank in the other's appearance committing everything to memory. Because it was crystal clear that this would be the last time. For everything. After tonight, part of their world would be blown apart.

In that moment of silence, a moment that was almost frozen in time, two hearts shattered.

And nothing would ever repair them.

….

Taranee spent her time reading. When Persephone returned, Taranee put her to bed. Endarno walked in briefly, but Taranee didn't look at him for fear that the fire of her hatred would flare in her eyes and she'd be exposed. He didn't even acknowledge her and left soon after. Taranee realized then something that Phobos, Will, even Endarno himself didn't know, that Endarno would kill Will. Maybe he wouldn't do it deliberately, but Taranee could see Will's life play out in her head. It might take years, but Will would crumble eventually. And she'd be one of the millions upon millions of poor souls who, over the millennia, had slimly wasted away, murdered by their own broken hearts.

Taranee didn't tell Will any of this when the guardian returned. After removing the glamour she hugged Will. Moving her mouth to Will's ear, she whispered an old saying that Yan Lin had told her once, "The mightiest people are those who hide their strength from view and let it turn from a spark to a flame." Will nodded and Taranee took her cue to leave. She didn't ask Will what had transpired between her and Phobos. Nor did she enter her friend's mind to find out. It was something private between the two lovers, something neither she or Endarno had any right to take away.

…

It was so different from the last time Phobos had left Candracar eight years ago. Not even a decade had passed, yet Phobos felt as if he had aged centuries. Then he had been full of joy and hope for the future as King of Metamoor. Now he was downcast and he knew what his future held.

No matter what Oracle said, he would never marry. Ever. The idea of being with another woman was unbearable, he'd kill himself first. Nor would he father any children. Persephone would be his heir. The people of Meridian would cheer her as their Queen. They would call her the Light of Meridian. Phobos wanted her to be everything he, Will and surprisingly, Elyon hadn't been. She wouldn't be the guardian who was doomed spend her life as a prisoner, she wouldn't be the prince who had let his hatred and ambition spill from him in a wave of violence and blood, nor would she be the young, trusting Queen who had died before her time.

It was the only comfort he could give his heart, which wanted to simply stop beating under the weight of it's immense loneliness. That the hopes that the present had failed to realize would live on. Phobos understood that he was thinking like he was already dead. And, in a way, he was. There would be no more thoughts of a better future for himself. No thoughts of immensurable joy, just a long road that could last for decades but would ultimately end with an eternal sleep. Phobos' hopes no longer lay in his own life and in what he could do, but in Persephone's life and what she could do. She had the power of the Heart's of Candracar and Meridian, she could do anything.

Where as Phobos, for the first time, couldn't devise some scheme to get out of his situation. There was no way to wriggle out of this. He'd plotted and schemed all night. Every plan he came up with was either doomed to fail, or Will would never agree to it. So once again, Phobos found himself virtually imprisoned and once again, Endarno was his jailor.

As he walked through the portal, back to Metamoor his throat caught and one tear escaped, but Phobos wiped it away before anyone could see it, hiding any sign that he wasn't what he appeared to be. A king, majestic, untouchable, and completely and utterly alone.

…

Will was seated in one of Candracar's large dining rooms. She could have sworn that the huge hall was made out of crystal. The light that reflected off it cast pretty rainbows onto all surfaces. It was an undeniable fact that the entire palace of Candracar, the very Heart of Infinity was beautiful. _So I'm privileged enough to be kept in the most beautiful prison in the universe_, Will thought dryly.

About twenty of Candracar's residents sat around her. Oracle at their head and Endarno on her left. She'd been sitting there for over an hour, but Will had absolutely no clue what they were talking about. Phobos had left only hours ago, but time seemed to drag and minutes felt like days. Endarno's company was unbearable, simply because he pretended complete normality. And because he did, Will would also have to pretend. Everything suddenly felt awkward as if this was a play they were all taking part in and in minute or two someone would start booing the bad actors. There was so much friction and dislike between herself and Endarno that she was amazed that no one could pick up on it. The fact that Will was able to hide her fear and anger was a sure and final sign that the young guardian who had much preferred straight and honest talking to politics were you preached and act one thing and meant another was dead, completely absorbed by the woman she had grown into.

Will couldn't stand it any more. She knew that she would have to become accustomed to this life. But not this day. The wounds on her heart were too fresh. Tomorrow, the great masque that would last for the rest of her life (or at least until Endarno died) would start. Pleading a headache, Will left the room, careful to do so slowly, so that no one would see how much she wished that she was anywhere but the shining palace of Infinity.

As she headed towards her rooms Will felt the coldness that had set in ever since Endarno had confronted her take over. Her body was numb. She would never again be allowed to speak her own feelings, be her own person. That luxury had been taken away. If Will could not be the passionate, quick-witted, brave, some times sarcastic and slightly brazen woman she had always been, then she just couldn't exist. Endarno had replaced that woman with something else a spirit, a ghost, someone so insubstantial that she was only there to the few people who chose to see her. The only purpose Will had left was Persephone, her bright little daughter, her little light. Persephone would know who she was, Will didn't know when she would tell the child, but she would. Somehow Will would get Persephone to Metamoor. How she didn't know. But her despair and love of Phobos and Persephone would drive her. Every ounce of life she had left would be given over to seeing Persephone with her father. Because it was obvious that she would never have any kind of life with her mother.

This is what became of the guardian who had faced the prince in the throne hall. She had hated him, loved him and lost him. This was her reward. Now Will was no longer the guardian of absolute energy. She had become a guardian, no, a goddess of ice and stone. Cold, hard and always coming ever closer to breaking.

Fin.

**Well, there you go, before you go off to review, bare in mind that as the author, I knew Endarno would be a little OC, but I wanted to use a character that already existed, and Endarno had the best reason to hate Phobos. **

…**Now you can go review.**


End file.
